A day in the life
by Qendou
Summary: An OC story that explores the life of a very odd and very talented young man.
1. New York New York

_**_A DAY IN THE LIFE_**_

"Thank you, please enjoy your stay." The asari clerk said as she handed me back my passport. "Thanks, you too." I turned to leave the I.D. check-in stand and like some sick cosmic joke stumbled on the rug. _Smooth move. Way to make a first impression._ I think as I hear a small giggle from the clerk. Apparently I needed to get my legs to wake up after that long flight from the Citadel. _Note to self economy class sucks no matter what you're flying in. _I went to the balcony just outside the docking bay where I could see the whole city shining in the light of the sun. "This should be interesting." Nos Astra, Illium…my new home.

_She hates me_. Somehow my sister found a way past my jack-of-all-trades skill set and got me the one job I would fail at. "Come on little brother it'll be good for you I mean you love puzzles, you like helping out, and you're good with people." Remembering her words all I could think was Who did she have to get on her knees for to pull this one off. She liked picking on me, but this was a little over the top. _However this might be a blessing in disguise._ I thought as I passed an Asari in a low-cut v-neck.

"Now let's see how she screwed me on this." I entered the tower housing my new apartment paid for by my "loving" sister. As the door opened I could see the place had a massive marble slab for a floor, red carpet, wood finished walls with gold trim, and even a small cafeteria. Smack dab in the middle was a check-in counter complete with an Asari receptionist in a uniform made to match the exquisite interior. _Awesome!_ That was all I could think as I stumbled my way to the front desk.

"Welcome are you here to check in?" _yep definitely a blessing _"Uh ya sorry it should be under Mariner." I gave her my name. "One moment please." She started tapping away on her terminal with phenomenal speed. I couldn't stop glancing at her. I've never been good around women I think are attractive. I've always been a good guy friend - that much is easy, but when things go passed that I start having major anxiety. Some of my sisters' friends say that's what's cute about me. _Heh guess I'm a hopeless romantic._ "Um sir?" The asari speaks up. "Oh sorry, I was just day dreaming." _Don't say that when you were staring at her chest you idiot!_

"Well Mr. Mariner, it seems your reservation was upgraded to a suite." She stated with a smile. "A what!" _I expected something in the basement._ "Do you know who did it?" I ask baffled. "Yes, in fact there's a message for you." The girl brought up a cyan hand, and turned the terminal screen for me to read. _Please stay safe and have fun, Mother._ I was grinning like an idiot. "Thanks mom." The receptionist handed me my keycard. "If you need anything at all please feel free to ask any of the staff." I place the card in my pocket. "Uh, thank you. I'll keep that in mind." _Damn it the words 'anything at all' got me flustered… Ahh crap, now I'm blushing. _The receptionist gave a quick giggle. "Have a pleasant stay Mr. Mariner." I smiled at her and turned to the elevator**.**

I arrived at floor 78 room 12 and opened the door. "Damn this place is massive!" It was practically twice the size of a normal room and overly furnished. A 200-inch holoscreen projector was what caught my eye as well as the four post king-sized bed and the varren skin couch. The room was just that _a room_. The lack of dividing walls made the room feel even bigger then it was. In the back next to a large window was the bed, and a small lounge. In the center was a small kitchen that looked like two half's of a ring. The side with the appliances arced towards the door, and the dining table was the other. The couch was about ten feet away from the holoscreen which was just to my left.

"Wow this is incredible." I tossed my bag to the left were it hit a pedestal holding a vase. "Shit!" I reached for it, but my arms weren't long enough to bridge the gap. "Oh no you don't!" Luckily I was able to hit it with a biotic pull. "I think I'll just leave you on the floor."

My biotics are the main reason I got into biology. It's also why my family has a good amount of money. My powers to move things maybe weak, but I've got something just as good. I'm an enhancer. An enhancer is a new type of biotic that has just started to show up, but it's only in humans so far. I can focus my power in to my body to increase the strength of my bones and muscles by three times. The military's biotic studies programs were willing to pay my Mom five thousand a month for life to study me, and she accepted on the condition that she was with me the whole time.

"That's much better." After I got out of the shower I unpacked my clothes. Mostly the basics: T-shirts, light pants, and shorts. Style didn't matter to me as long as they're comfortable. What did matter were my odd accessories: two bracers, two shin guards, and a sleeveless vest all made out of varren hide. The story behind them is one I love to tell over and over again.

My sister had somehow talked Mom in to having me go with her and two of her friends on a three day camping trip. We went to a moon orbiting a gas giant. During the trip I was (as I suspected) used as a pack mule. On the last night my sister and her friends decided to go swimming in a stream about two hundred yards from camp. From what I was able to put together afterwards one of the girls had left out some chocolate. The smell of the candy called to a varren that was nearby. I woke up to a loud rustling outside my tent. The varren attacked me and I defended myself as best I could. After a few moments the beast let out a roar and lunged at me. That's all I remember until I heard screaming from my right. The voice came from one of my sister's friends.

What she told me, and later the others, is that she came back to grab her omnitool so she could take a photo of the stars. When she got close she heard snarling in the camp and came running. What she saw was the killing blow. She told us that when the beast jumped at me my body glowed a light violet as I grabbed the tree log we used as a bench, and smashed it into the varren's side like a bat. We left at sunrise and carried the animal to the nearest ranger station where we learned it was a huge two hundred and eighty-four pound alpha male, and was a record for the system we were in.

When we called Mom she went nuclear on Alice and the girls for leaving me alone. I stood up for the girl that found me since I had a crush on her, but that never panned out. After we got back home I sent the varren pelt to get made into the accessories and sold the meat. Mom brought me to get tested at an alliance research station shortly after.

_Ok so now I think I should set up my intro with the boss. _I opened my omnitool and dialed the number Alice gave me. _Ring, Ring, Ring click_ "Detective Anaya."


	2. Blue Hawaii

_Fire, carnage, blood and gore_

_Surrounded by the screams and cries of innocents._

_Shadows crawl and darkness falls as Demons cackle beyond the veil_

_Now descends the crimson hand-of-death which emanates a most unholy sound._

EEEENT…EEEENT…EEE-SMASH "Damn clock." I pulled off the blanket and sat up slowly. "Ouch" I mistakenly used my left arm to prop myself up. I'm still sore from a pull I used last night. _I honestly hate whoever decided that putting Chinese takeout in a box with a rounded bottom was a good idea._ (For an enhancer the projection type of biotics puts a strain on the nerves). It's been a seven days since I got here, and the detective I spoke to on the phone last week told me to she was busy, (Something about cars for justice. _Guess they were busy with a fund raiser auto-show._) And that I should come in today. I stood up and walked to my dresser. For the interview I'll need something more formal than my normal attire. After searching for a few moments my eyes fall on a blue button-up Hawaiian T-shirt and a pair of dark red jogging pants_…close enough._

After a quick 15-minute shower (well quick for me at least) I get dressed. As normal I decided to leave my Varren vest open. After that I strapped on my forearm and shin guards. I walk over to the kitchen and turn on the Holoscreen with my omnitool. "Category: news Location: Nos Astra" I gave my commands as I walked over to the cabinet to grab a plate. _"Later on today we'll review the latest picks for the top twenty sexiest C.E.O's." _That peaked my interest as It would any mans but it's not what I was looking for. As I waited for the weather forecast I opened the fridge and took out the ingredients for my omelet.

Cooking is one of the many things I learned from my childhood. Most of whichwas spent on military ships (nearly seventy percent actually), and like any kid I wondered around everywhere, cargo storage, engine room even the CIC. Somehow I always ended up in the mess hall. As a kid I loved all the commotion and I still do. People let their hair down in places like that. I also remember that I would always talk to the chefs when they weren't busy.

A chef on a ship does more than make keep up the morale and listen to problems, and even better they taught me how to cook. The time I loved best was when mom was ordered to help do a joint survey of Turian colonies to see how well defended they were from raiders. As a result I spent a month on a Turian cruiser. _I never did learn how she got them to let ten-year-old onboard_. I learned so much about other worlds, alien flora and fauna, celebrations and head chef even taught me a few Dextro food dishes "just in case you find a nice Turian girl" he said. After I finished my breakfast and listened to the weather (_partly cloudy thank god. the sun here sucks)_ I grabbed my wallet, hit the lights and locked the door.

After exiting the elevator I walked past the front desk. "Ah Mr. Mariner" I turn around to see the Asari receptionist jogging over to me "What do ya need?" Now that she was out from behind the counter I could tell just how young she was. After seeing she was only about five feet tall and seventy years old at the most (around fourteen in human years).As her body shows. _Nothing beats jail bait…Wait what the hell am I thinking?_

"I just wanted to know if your rooms' accommodations were to your liking, and if you were able to sleep well. You did say that you had an interview for today correct?" _That's right I asked her for the alarm-clock last night. Well I blew that deposit_. It was probably a question she was told to ask, but I could see the genuine curiosity in her eyes. "Oh ya the room was way more than I needed, and I slept great once I figured out how the fan worked." _I had to look up the damn instructions on the extranet easy to use my ass. _The young maiden made a puzzled face. "That's odd…the staff said that humans had a hard time adjusting to the gravity and that I should _go and see if you need my help to sleep,_ but honestly I couldn't think of anything I could do for you." She gave me an apologetic smile. _How can anyone be this naïve?_ "Tha-that's ok I appreciate the thought." I said with a nervous laugh._ If you did that there's noway I would have been able to sleep._ I could see several other Asari over the girls' shoulder giggling. They were shaking their heads as if down playing their young co-worker. _Wait a minute…aren't they…ya!_

During the week I spent here some very odd things have happened. Like bumping into the hotel owner's secretary while rounding a corner _who was carrying way to many things, and wearing a blouse that was two sizes too small. _Of course being me I had to help her clean up_. _Or the chef that was recommending the Ortheriam filet garnished with hespalis leek which unknown to most Humans is a powerful aphrodisiac, _but not to me since I read a lot of biology books._ My sister and her friends use to do the same things to me just for drove me up the wall, and now they're using this innocent girl as a toy. (Most likely to humiliate her and prove dominance). _Oh that's it! I should march right up there and give each member of that slut-squad a flying biotic bitch-slap!_

Unfortunately that would get my ass tossed in jail, so I decided to do the damage to their egos. "You know what. How about you come up tonight." I make sure to put on a suave tone for the bitch-brigade, but of course the little one misses it completely. "Are you sure?" I cut the tone "Yeah it'll be fun." She tilts her head and puts one finger on her chin as she thinks. _Dear god she's adorable. I wonder if she would put on a translucent baby-doll and a pair of-__GOD DAMN IT STOP DOING THAT!_ "Well if I have time after work…ok I'll be there!" she says with an almost ecstatic look. "Alright I'll see you later." We go our separate ways and I smile to myself as I hear confused chatter from behind me. Maybe next time troop-trollop can come up with a better plan then this one. _Then again they'd probably lose in a battle of wits to a dead Varren._

After checking my omnitool I found that there was plenty of time left until the meeting, so I decided to explore the main bazaar. I looked around and saw plenty of stores. "I should get a souvenir for Mom and Alice." I checked my funds and headed off to the Memories of Illium kiosk. There were a lot of small trinkets and clothes but nothing that Mom would like. "She got me such a nice room and I can't even find her a small bobble." my good mood from earlier was fading fast.

"Ah that's it!" after ten minutes I finally found something she would like. It was a model of the ship my Mom served on during the first contact war. "This is perfect" it may have been four thousand credits but I would have easily paid twice that. I remember when she would tell me story's about the war. I was always in awe of her bravery.

After that I went over to the weapons display. "Excuse me but can the weapons here be shipped off world?" I decided to ask the Asari and Salarian talking near the counter. I was pretty sure they'd know since the word 'commando' kept popping up. "Ah yes the owner of the store can ship it to anywhere in the galaxy, for a nominal fee of course." The Salarian stated. "Why you shipping it off world?" the Asari chimed in.

"I want to get my sister a new assault rifle she keeps bitching about how hers is outdated so." I shrug finishing the sentence. The Asari gave me an understanding nod "what does she do?" _Oh crap, am I allowed to tell them?_ "She's an alliance special operative that's about all I can say." I scratch my head knowing she won't believe me. "Well then you should get her this one." she scrolls the Holoscreen down and highlights a model. "I think this one would be best. Three round burst and a built in silencer, it's a little expensive but worth it." I stare at her dumbfounded "Wait you actually believe me?" The Asari gives me a little shrug. "You don't look like a person who'd lie about something like that." I see her give me a quick once over sending a shiver up my spine which (on account of the sultry smile) I think she noticed.

After I made the purchase I was on my way. _Note to self buy Fornax…on second thought better not. I do not need to have mom see that the next time she checks my funds and purchases, our relationship is awkward enough as it is._

_Diversity!_, that's what Illium seemed to be screaming at me as I spent the last hour drifting from store to store. Sure I've seen all the different races, but never in one place. _I'll never understand xenophobes, how could anyone ever hate such a beautiful blending of cultures and histories._ Thoughts like that flow through my mind as I lean on the railing overlooking the cityscape. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Nice place huh?" I look up, and about two feet to my left is a petite Asian woman in a black outfit.

"Don't ya think?" The second question snaps me out of my reprieve. "Uh ya very beautiful." _her eyes are stunning the eye shadow fits her perfectly._ "I meant the city." she gives me a knowing look. "Uh ah ha ya s-so did I."_ Shit why'd I say that?_ She gives me an exaggerated pout. "Now that wasn't very nice you know exactly what I meant." This time the woman throws a half-hearted punch at my arm. "…So how 'bout this heat?" I decide to turn back to the horizon. _Dear god I really suck at this._ "Talking about the weather, wow you really suck at this." _Great belittling in stereo. _"So I figured"

She steps a little closer. "Still new to flirting I take it?" The woman says after putting a hand on my shoulder. "Are all Asari blue?" I scoff as a response. "Well a friend of mine said he saw a green one before." She answers inciting a small chuckle from me. "You want some tips?" The woman turns to put the small of her back against the railing and her elbows on top. "You mean it?" I reel back at the question causing her to giggle. "Sure, listen your problem is that yo-Alright everybody get back to the ship. The boss just got here with his new pet lizard, and he's ready to go." An Australian man chimes in on her omnitool. "Woops time to go, sorry I'll see you around." She says just before she starts running off. "Don't worry you look like a smart kid you'll figure it out." Being the last words I hear as she fades in to the crowd.

"Something on your mind kid?" The words snap me out of my daydreaming. "Nothing just thinking." At noon I decided to stop for lunch in a small bar. "I might be serving drinks kid, but I'm still a matriarch, and as much as I hate it that means I want to help." The ageing Asari tells me in a gruff voice. "Nah it's nothing just off in my own little world." I assure her with a leisurely wave of the hand. "An entire galaxy of worlds to explore and you're making your own. It's going to get crowded if you keep doing that." I smirk at the simple joke.

"Order up!" a holler muffled by the sounds of sizzling food comes from behind the service window. "Alright here you go kid one Eternity burger." She sets the plate down in front of me. The cuisine in question is short but wide. _Finally someone got it right. Build the burger out not up. _"And here I was starting to think the eternity part referred to the cooking time." I jest as I take a bite. "Ya the cook's slow but he does damn good work." I nod in agreement. "You sure you don't want a beer or something?" The matriarch asks me looking at my cup of water. "No thank you I drank once when I was sixteen and I'm never doing that again." I tell her in a serious tone. "What couldn't take your first hangover?" She asks as she returns to polishing a glass. "Ya lets go with that."

After I finished my meal I spoke with the Asari some more. "Your kitchen looks pretty new." I say leaning to my left to get a better look through the service window. "Ya just made the addition three weeks ago. Had a frigate crew come in on shore leave one afternoon. One of them the chef I think suggested that I try to draw in the lunch crowd to make up for the slow mornings." _Well that makes sense._

After paying the bill (plus a thirty percent tip) I was on my way. It was currently two-O-clock and my interview was at three thirty. "Well I better go now if I want to be early." I jogged to the taxi port, hopped in a cab and punched in the destination. It was about an hour's ride to the shipping district so I decided to take a quick nap.


End file.
